Last Promise
by NnyFangurl
Summary: Zim's "leaving", after war threatens the irken empire. However, can he leave earth? (SLASH, Zim/Dib. Chapter 1, up.)
1. Default Chapter

**Last Promise**

**Notes: I haven't written in a long time.. Anyway, if ya guys have read JtHM #7 this has the same feel. Well, kind of towards the end. Once you start reading you'll understand it more.**

**Summary: Zim and Dib have been together for nearly a year, Zim has been on earth for four years. With echoing demands from the Tallest start to arrive with news of a war against the Irken defenses, Zim has no choice but to slip back to his home planet, leaving happiness aside and re-claiming the reason he had landed on earth in the first place. However, what about Dib? Will he wait? What's to come? Prologue begins with their last battle.**

**Warning: Slash. Zim/Dib themes. **

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim material and characters are all copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez. I have no right to them, I merely borrow them.**

**Prologue: Defeat Me**

He had sealed off the exit to the lab, and now Dib found himself lurking amid shadows. He backed up--against the outer metal of the doorway, trying to prop it open or locate any weak field for it to suddenly open, making his escape complete. However, Zim had outsmarted him. He had fallen right into a tangled web he could not seem to inch out of. Dib tried again at propping the door open. He had foiled almost every one of Zim's pitiful attempts to destroy him, yet this one was proving difficult. Dib scuffed, and realized that for one painful moment he was alone. Alone with his throbbing temples, which hands had been trying to massage. 

A shadow suddenly came alive, marking the silhouette of the slim irken invader. A reflection of his personality those scarlet eyes were. Bright and vibrant, marking for danger. They held no emotion, just seeming slightly irritated and bright. Dib had gone over the edge this time. The lanky teenager snorted--to show he was not afraid. No, he was better then that. He wouldn't let Zim break him, and cause fear to dwell within him. 

With the lethal air of a gun, Zim cut into Dib's view with a few steps in front of him. A smirk twisted along his lips as he eyed the brave black-haired boy temptingly. "So nice of you to drop in Dib." The words flowed from his mouth mockingly, and shattered Dib's trail of thoughts. Dib's eyes narrowed behind his eyeglasses and his gaze met that of the invader. "I've got more information then I need." Dib spat challengingly. 

Zim raised a hand in the air and broke out into a high-pitched laughter. "Yes, now you might have, _human. However, as you can see your escape is meaningless now. I have sealed all exits off, so that you are trapped here." Zim's arms came against his sides--watching Dib's face fall. However, he was determined not to give into him--he clutched the side of his trench coat tightly--contained in his pocket was a small camera pen that contained precious files he had tapped from Zim's computer. _

"You could've. I'll get out, Zim. I always do." Dib hissed, pointing a finger in the invader's way before sidestepping him and trying to slip behind him in an attempt to find an exit. "That didn't take long." Zim replied smoothly, as he turned around and hooked his arm around Dib's own. "You're forgetting Dib, it's been three years. And I've become smarter. I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks." Dib gasped in protest before smug realization smacked him in the face. His rival had manipulated him. The very thought sent a violent shot of adrenalin throughout Dib's veins. 

"You...alien scum." He choked out, biting his lower lip, while trying to free his arm.

However, Zim didn't reply, he twisted his arm back forcefully causing Dib to cry out, before slipping his leg back--kicking Zim violently in the shin. Zim loosened his grip on Dib's arm and it was enough for him to squirm out of it. Once he realized he was free, Dib began a mad retreat across the dim lab--trying to find a quick exit that would allow him through. By this time, Zim had recovered--eyes dancing with rage he was stalking after Dib. Aware of his presence, Dib masked up against the wall in silence. However, Zim was too quick, and too light on his feet. A fist came flying at his face; Dib caught his wrist before dashing the other way. 

"You started this war, Dib. Now you're going to watch me win it!" He snarled.

He didn't reply. He needed to get out, now. Zim was already three steps behind him. The rage that flooded him was unbearable. He had postponed the invasion long enough. Why? Because of Dib. Stupid bigheaded Dib. The human who kept poking his nose into every little thing he had ever done. Never had he gotten any peace. All Zim wanted was to be accepted as an elite Irken Invader. He was the reason he wasn't there yet.

Fed up, Zim finally tackled Dib to the ground in a kicking frenzy--with Dib struggling to fight back. Claws visible through tender black gloves, Zim looked down at Dib--whom was looking restless with tasseled hair and all. Zim licked his lips and smirked. "You, kid--are a problem." He growled before he raised his right hand-and brought it down the right side of Dib's head. The other boy reacted with a howl of pain. Eyes tightly shut, two of Zim's claws had made a deep intent down just above his eye and well below. The mark resembled a straight scar. The tickle of blood soon followed from the wounded area.

Zim looked down at his claws, and down at Dib, who was clutching his eye. His rival. The one that had focused so much energy and time on him. Squirming under his grasp. Zim could've finished him off with one deep slash to the throat. However, he stopped. Fingers blood-coated, Zim reached inside Dib's trench coat and pulled out the small camera. He crushed it within his hand before gathering to his feet. He retreated to a wall, pushing a small red button. The exits trembled, and unsealed. 

"Go, Dib." Zim whistled flatly. He had won more then he wanted.

*                                                    *                                                    *

[Present_Day]

A finger tapped the lone old scar that still was sown into Dib's features. He winced as Zim touched it, but the question following shocked him. 

"Are you scared of me, Dib?" Zim whispered.

*                                                    *                                                    *

End of Prologue! Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! I'll continue then.


	2. Seeming Content

**Last Promise**

**Notes: I haven't written in a long time.. Anyway, if ya guys have read JtHM #7 this has the same feel. Well, kind of towards the end. Once you start reading you'll understand it more.**

**Summary: Zim and Dib have been together for nearly a year, Zim has been on earth for four years. With echoing demands from the Tallest start to arrive with news of a war against the Irken defenses, Zim has no choice but to slip back to his home planet, leaving happiness aside and re-claiming the reason he had landed on earth in the first place. However, what about Dib? Will he wait? What's to come?**

**Warning: Slash. Zim/Dib themes. **

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim material and characters are all copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez. I have no right to them, I merely borrow them. Fanfic characters are mine.**

**Chapter One: Seeming Content**

"_Are you scared of me?"_

The words burned at Dib's ears and he shuddered, much to the displease of Zim who began to inch towards him, looking concerned. Dib shook his head, and held out a hand to stop Zim in his tracks. "No." He said dryly, before closing his eyes to wipe the image and memory out of his mind. "No Zim, it just breaks back a bad memory." He lowered his voice, and restrained himself from frowning. Gently, Zim snaked his arms around the lithe boy, before pulling him close to him. Dib shuddered. The same thing he always did when Zim embraced him. His knees buckled when Zim ran a hand through his hair. "Forget about it." Zim muttered into his hair, something he wanted to forget. He had been the cause of Dib's pain. He didn't know any better.

Zim reached down and cupped his face in between his fingers, looking into sensitive hazel eyes. Dib relaxed, yet through Zim's lavender pupils he felt himself tremble all over again. "I'll be okay." He whispered, before locking his mouth with his. Pinned within his embrace, Dib welcomed the inviting kiss within seconds. Zim's hand clamped the back of Dib's neck, pinning him into an intimate awareness. Both Dib's arms had locked around Zim's waist in an attempt to hang onto the moment longer. 

*_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!*_

The bell screeched throughout the hallway, and within the small third floor bathroom the two boys had been hiding in. Signaling that lunch was over, and the half-hour period would be starting soon. Cursing, Zim pulled himself away from Dib in slow motion. Before looking at the tender boy, who seemed to be recovering from the sudden burst of sound, after speaking in such serene and whispers. "I hate school." Zim growled, looking in the mirror in front of the line of sinks--he poked a few times at the black mop of fake hair resting on his head, straighten it. He also straightened his belt holding up his jean pants.

Dib followed behind him, just standing there--watching for a moment. Zim felt his gaze on him, before sharply turning to look at him oddly. "What do you have next?" Dib clicked his tongue and yawned. "It's B day. I have biology." Zim nodded. "I have gym." He went back to straightening out his hair, and trying to push down his cramped antennae as best as possible. "Hour period?" Dib sighed. "Math." Dib watched his mouth twist in savage irony. "Good. See you then." Zim gathered his books, which he had slamed down against the soap rank and walked towards the doorway, without another word.

Quietly waiting a few moments, Dib gathered his own books, before looking about the restroom one final time--and leaving. Like most couples, him and Zim had a meeting place just for them. While some had their closets, their stairwells, their sixth floors, their own was the third floor corner bathroom. It had always been abandoned at lunchtime, making it more accessible. Scrambling furiously down the far end of the third floor, Dib slipped into the classroom just as the late bell had rung. He claimed his front row seat, heavily breathing. 

A hand suddenly was placed against Dib's desk, and he looked towards the side at the girl seated in the desk beside him. It was Tai. A blue-eyed, brown-haired girl who'd been one of his friends since the beginning of the school year. Dib was surprised she was even still speaking to him. His time was almost devoted towards Zim, leaving Tai a mere shadow. However, the girl was intelligent enough to know that indeed there was something between the pair, and she kept a smile on her face.

"Late again, are we Dib?" Tai smirked teasingly.

Dib furrowed a brow at his friend, and returned the smirk. "Only by a minute."

Disdainful silence followed after his last phrase, before Tai smiled lightly, and leaned back over-facing front. Dib looked up to see their Professor enter the room, hair down from it's usual bun she'd keep it in--framing her stern face. "Excuse me everyone please settle down and take out your notebooks, we only have a half hour to cover the rest of the material on the test!" Groans from the back row.

*                                                   *                                                   *

Whistling followed through the dim red sky of Irk, as the object causing the whistling finally subsided, and exploded as soon as it made contact with land. Homes, buildings, and irkens, which occupied the area, were engulfed in a fireball as well as debris. Shrill screaming followed soon after the impact, as a large cloud of smoke launched amid the skyline. Medical units were already notified and racing to the scene in white and red voot cruisers. The explosion had rocked the fountain of the land, causing a crackle to develop within the Irken Fault Line. It traveled farther, until the ground tensed and rumbled. 

Purple had been trying to map out a floor plan to make his stateroom bigger, over a box of curl fries and slurpies, when the station began to rumble and shake. Caught off guard, the purple tallest gasped and leaned forward to settle his blueprints. The table jerked from under his feet and knocked his slurpie over, causing the contents to soak into the floor plan, destroying the information. Purple looked down at his hard work slowly fading away, and yelled. 

He pulled back, and grabbed the bag of fries until the rumbling had subsided. Moments later, a disgruntled Red entered into Purple's room. Furious fire glowing within precious ruby eyes as they flashed onto Purple. Dripping down his forehead, were the remains of a grape slurpie.

"What in Irk's name happened?!" Red barked.

Purple carefully stood; raising both eyes to Red. His face twisted within amusement, trying to choke back a chuckle within his throat. He shook his head, wondering the same thing. Red growled, and whipped the oozing liquid off his forehead and onto the floor. Purple sighed, as the buzzer on the wall began to beep loudly. Red, being closer hit the button with an open fist as a hover screen materialized in front of the two tallest.

"Sir's!" A ruby-eyed irken saluted the two. "We've just got confirmed word that there has been a serious explosion on the northern side of the metropolis. Few homes are on fire, the rest have been blown to ash." The irken lowered his eyes. "Many reported death sirs, many elite irken invaders." Red's anger grew, as he clutched both hands together tightly. "Dig into the reason for the explosion, all medical units are to report on the scene at once and try to recover what survivors you can managed! Now! All units are to be standing by!" He hissed. Purple nodded a look of concern washed over his face as the irken saluted, before the connection died.

"Red...what do we do for this?"

*                                                   *                                                   *

"2 serving 1." Gaz stood behind the black line of the court, sighing. She swung her arm back and hit the volleyball with increasing force. It flew over the net, and flied straight in the direction of Zim. Zim caught the ball's align, and bumped it against his forearm as it came to him. It flew over the net, and came back down for the front row Gaz. Gaz dashed up, and spiked the ball downward, snapping her wrist. Zim's attention had been drifting, therefore the ball bounced hard against the floor and up in the air again. Gaz's eyes narrowed at Zim's odd actions.

"Idiot. You always block my spikes. What's up?"

The single court in which the gym partners played, was left unoccupied for a moment, as Zim finally got a hold of his wits to catch the ball. He shook his head at Gaz's question, before rolling the ball under the net. Gaz bent down and picked it up. She backed up again, eyeing him once more. Zim stood in ready position, ready to bump her serve again, as if the question hadn't come up. Gaz backed up into right serving position.

"3 serving 1." Once again, the ball flew over the net; Zim rushed towards the left side of the net where the serve was flying. Hands clasped into a fist, he waited. It seemed at that moment, all the tension, all his thoughts, all his contentment were expressed with his bump. The ball flew over the net, and bounced against the floor, much to Gaz's annoyance. 

Zim smirked, watching her chase the ball. A content smirk.


End file.
